Kenobi: A Legacy of Hope
by TheVeiledDimensionalWitch
Summary: It has been only 1 1/2 years of Obi- Wan's stay on Tatooine. His people are practically extinct, Owen refuses to let him have contact with Luke, his former apprentice is lost to the dark side, and the great Jedi has no reason for hope. Please review
1. Chapter 1

It all started while she was in the middle of her prayers, a feeling that swelled in her heart told Sawda to get up and leave her home, while her babe was in the cot. The feeling told her to climb over the sand dune in the scorching heat of Tatooine and when she did Sawda saw a hooded figure journeying across the plain. It was _him._ She couldn't explain how she knew but she knew. Now was the only chance.

"Hello there!" she called out. Running down the dune and into the desert plain that made up Tatooine. The hooded figure stopped and looked towards her, Sawda was waving her arm in the air like a madwoman.

"Oh good sir!" she exclaimed, "Oh good sir! I need your help!"

She knew the man didn't recognize her, and she placed no blame upon him for that.

"Oh? Are you alright?" he removed his hood, and a light filled her heart when she saw his face. He looked the same, but she sensed peace when she looked into his green eyes.

"My daughter-"Sawda gasped, as she was still catching her breath, "My daughter is ill, I am nothing but an uneducated servant girl, please she's just a babe."

"Uh- The medical unit in the village over- ", He began to point in the direction of the village.

"No- no! This is the child's darkest hour, please! You're our only hope!"

Those words struck a chord with him, his head snapped back and met Sawda's brown eyes. Sawda felt something awaken within him, she knew all was to be well.

"But… well I suppose…" he sighed, and finally sternly spoke, "Show me the way."

"Thank you, kind sir!"

"Now, now, you can call me Ben!"

Upon arriving at her small hut, baby Anya was crying aloud and Sawda was happy about that. Sawda gestured Ben to enter the home first and he finally saw.

Every time Anya cried the hut shook, and if her cry became louder things would fly from one end to the other. When Sawda and Ben entered, a twister of levitating objects cluttered the home.

"I- I can't believe this!" Ben exclaimed.

Sawda put her hand on his arm, "Yes you can…"

She calmly reached the cot and picked up Vera, calming her down. When the babe stopped crying all the things fell to the ground. Not breaking her gaze away from his, she held the babe close to her shoulder, "You know what this is, don't you?"

"Yes… and I can't help… all I can say is that, the girl must stay in hiding and never be seen doing any of… _this_." He said gesturing around the home.

"What do you mean? Are you really just going to leave her?"

"What's the point?" He said aggravated, "Her people are extinct!"

"People come and go- but the Force will still be strong" Sawda snapped.

Ben looked away, after all this time he was still in pain, "No!"

"Are you really going to keep running, Ben?"

"Who do you think you are?" Ben exploded, "DO YOU WANT YOUR DAUGHTER TO DIE?"

His tone and volume led Sawda to lose control as well, "SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER, TOO!"

The red flush vanished from Ben's face, he was as white as a sheet. "Wha-"

"Read my mind, you fool!" Sawda fumed. The baby's coo served as a reminder for them to watch their volume however nothing more needed to be said. Ben looking into Sawda's mind was a looking glass into his memories. He remembered who he was when he arrived on Tatooine, he remembered Sawda.

He reached for a chair to sit down, "Sawda…"

"Obi- Wan."


	2. Chapter 2

-1 ½ years before-

The wasteland had become less of a blur as he pressed on the break of the Landspeeder. Coming to a halt and powering down, he parked the landspeeder alongside a hut hidden deep in the heart of the desert planet. The hut sat beside a small tree, almost a foreign thing to see on Tatooine, it looked burned and shriveled.

Taking a deep breath, Obi- Wan Kenobi entered the hut, not really knowing what to expect.

"Completed the task, have you?" a voice called out calmly. It belonged to the figure sitting almost center in the hut, his short legs were crossed, and he levitated ever so slightly, he was meditating.

The man who realized he was late tried to disguise his tone as he said, "Yes master. He's safe now."

"Watch him, you must."

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"Come Obi- Wan, resume it must, your training."

Obi- Wan silently made his way to sit across Yoda, it didn't take much to sense that he was carrying a heaviness within him.

"Something troubles the young Jedi master. Weighs on you, a darkness.", Yoda said almost sounding amused.

Obi- Wan pressed his hands into his knees, "I didn't tell Owen everything… I couldn't."

"Matters of the mind… or." Yoda's gaze pierced Obi- Wan, "the heart?"

"You warned me- and Qui- Gon about him. We didn't listen… now are he and our people are gone."

"Last of the Jedi, we will not be." Yoda said emotionlessly.

"You're not understanding…" Obi- Wan looked up at Yoda, starting feel flushed, "I've lost everything."

Obi- Wan was sure that his master couldn't possibly say anything to reassure him. He wasn't just sad, there was an anger that he felt tearing him apart.

Yoda held out his hand, pointing at his pupil, "Fighting the sorrow, you must not. Slave to fear, you will be… just as _he_ is."

"Just as he was." Obi- Wan spat, "Was. He's dead."

"…Yes." Yoda slowly said retracting his hand.

Obi- Wan's frustration continued to grow, he felt many things, but fear was not one of them.

"Your impatience will feed the darkness, Obi- Wan."

"Aren't we here so you can teach me to contact Qui- Gon?" he quipped.

Master Yoda lowered himself to the ground and stood up "On Tatooine, your answers lie."

"Wait- you said you'd teach me!"

"I did."

"Well I'm here, and I'm ready!"

"You will be, you will be…"

Master Yoda made his way to the door and Obi- Wan called out desperately, "JUST HELP ME!"

The old man stopped in his place, not turning to look back at his pupil, he waited a moment before he spoke, "Lies on Tatooine, a path for you awaits…"

"Bu- ", Obi- Wan froze, something in the air was pulsating, he realized where it came from and looked at his master's back fearfully.

"Completed your training will be, when you walk the path on Tatooine… Awaits for me, a different path."

The master continued to manipulate the vibrations around his pupil and took his leave. Moments later everything returned to normal and Obi- Wan felt released, he quickly got on his feet and ran after him.

Yoda hadn't left a trace. He had disappeared in thin air. The landspeeer, and tree stood where Obi- Wan saw them last. Obi- Wan ran around the hut checking, falling to the ground in desperation he had finally given up. He let out a heinous, painful scream.

For as long as he could remember, there was an Order, a Council, a mission, and a friend… he had nothing. Laying on his back crying, he tried to close his eyes to find anyone like him on the planet, but the light of the Force had abandoned him much like Yoda… and Anakin.

 _Anakin_

Hearing the name in his head, his heartstrings strummed a tune of anger, grabbing his head he let out another scream, this time releasing a wave a foreign power. Hysterical, unhinged, angry, and heartbroken, Obi- Wan couldn't bring himself to get up, not this time. He had enough even though it was his first day.


End file.
